Finding Home
by ThreeOfWands
Summary: King Uther can't bear to look at his son Arthur, who looks too much like the mother he killed. Nimueh finds her heart again after adopting an orphan named Merlin. Against all odds these two boys find their place again and put destiny back on track. (Slash, established relationship, Arthur/Merlin)
1. The Invitation

Nimueh held her little boy's hand tightly. It wouldn't do to lose him now. When Balinor was killed and Hunith died of sickness, Nimueh gladly took in baby Merlin to fill the gaping hole in her chest. She still thought of her beloved Ygraine everyday, but the happy child soothed that ache with his antics. Nimeuh found that she was too caught up with raising Merlin to think too hard about revenge or bitterness. He had saved her from herself and there was no way Nimueh could possibly repay that debt.

It was uncanny how much they resembled each other. Similar pale skin, blue eyes, and dark hair. When they moved into a small farming village, nobody asked questions. Nimueh told the sad story of his deceased father, leaving her with an infant son. The villagers quickly welcomed her into their fold, where she was able to take up a job as seamstress.

Today, five years later, she was showing Merlin Camelot for the first time. Nimueh wore her hood low over her face, in case she was recognized. Merlin skipped merrily, tugging her hand in every direction. His little mouth dropped open in awe at all the sights and sounds. It hurt Nimueh to return to her old home and know she was not welcome there. Uther would have her and her precious boy killed in an instant if her knew. But she could not resist going back, just once.

Merlin pulled on her skirt. "Mummy? Can we go see the dragon?"

Nimueh did a double take. "What's that Merlin?"

"The dragon wants to talk to me. Can we go? Please. Please. Please?"

"All right, but we have to be careful."

Merlin nodded vigorously. He brought his hands across his lips, locking them and throwing away the key.

* * *

"My, you are so tiny for such a great destiny." Kilgharrah chuckled and peered down through the darkness.

"I'm a big boy!" Merlin stomped his foot and pouted. "Not tiny."

"Of course, how did I get that wrong? What a big, scary warlock you are." The dragon looked mollified.

Merlin clapped his hands. "Can you do fire?" He asked excitedly. "Please."

Kilgharrah snorted and let out a little spark. Merlin giggled and sat down to play with the pretty scale the dragon gave him. Meanwhile Nimueh talked with Kilgharrah about grown-up stuff and something called destiny.

On their way out Merlin noticed a strange hallway. It was newer and nothing at all like the rest of the dungeon. The hallway ended at an iron door guarded by two soldiers. When Merlin wandered toward the men, they immediately crossed their pikes in front of the door. Irritated, the little boy knocked out both men with a glare.

"Merlin! You have to be more careful!" Nimueh scolded.

But Merlin was already trying to wrench the door open. Inside, the room was plain and scarcely furnished. There was a bed, table and chair but little else. In the corner was a strange bundle of cloth.

"Mummy, what is that?" The curious child roamed closer. "Oh. It's a boy!"

Nimueh entered the room, confused. Why on earth would there be a boy hidden in the bowels of the castle? Unless. Uther wanted to get rid of the creature that killed his beautiful wife, but couldn't bring himself to slay his own son. How could he destroy the only remaining piece of his queen? Instead, Uther locked the boy away and told the entire kingdom of a tragic stillborn. This way, he wouldn't be reminded of his desperate desire for an heir that was the death of Ygraine. Uther had hid the evidence and banned magic to ease his own guilt.

"Arthur?" Nimueh asked gently.

The prince shifted and stared up with frightened eyes. His flaxen hair was long and matted. Arthur's skin was pale and drawn. His cheeks were hollow, eyes sunken and dull. When the boy saw the intruders, he flinched back. "Did he send you to kill me?" Arthur rasped in a hoarse voice.

"No, Arthur. We're here to see you. We won't hurt you, I promise." Nimueh said in a placating tone.

Arthur didn't stop trembling. "That's what he said." The boy whispered. "He said he wouldn't hurt me. But then he punishes me. He hits me and starves me. Tells me what a monster I am, how I wasn't worth my mother's life."

Nimueh blinked back tears. This was her Arthur, hers and Ygraine's. Not Uther's. How dare he treat him like this, like an animal. It broke her heart to see Arthur like this. He couldn't be any older than Merlin. He should be in the sun, running around like other boys. He should have friends and nurses doting on him. He should have a wonderful, enviable life, as crown prince. Nimueh supposed it was lucky he knew how to speak and function like a normal human. Arthur could have easily been left in a dark cell or simply killed.

"Mummy can we keep him?" Merlin peered up through his lashes.

"Merlin, Arthur's not a puppy. You can ask him."

Merlin turned to the boy. "Hello. I'm Merlin. Can we keep you? You won't have to see the mean man again."

Arthur, being only a child, a scared lonely child, said, "Okay."

* * *

So Nimeuh had both her boys now and she was happier than ever. They brought Arthur back to their village and cleaned him up. Merlin showed him how wonderful magic was and how to have fun. Nimueh taught him rules and morals that Uther never bothered to mention. Slowly, Arthur was able to forget about the horrors of Camelot and sleep without waking up screaming from awful nightmares.

Merlin and Arthur grew up like brothers. They learned to read and fight together. When Arthur fell out of a tree, Merlin made him better. When the other village boys were mean to Merlin, Arthur protected him. They explored and played games together. Merlin always ended up playing the damsel in distress to Arthur's knight in shining armor.

Nimueh showed Merlin how to control his magic, often taking him on trips to the Isle of the Blessed. There they met other priestesses of the Old Religion, like Morgause, who terrified young Merlin. Nimueh instructed Arthur on ways to defend himself with muscle and steel. Nimueh also taught both of them about Arthur's past. They memorized his family tree and studied maps of Camelot. She instructed them on courtly manners and etiquette from her own years at Camelot. "You are destined to be king, Arthur." Nimueh would say. "It doesn't hurt to be prepared."

When Nimueh told Merlin of his true parentage, he threw a tantrum for three days. He climbed into the highest tree in the village and refused to come down. It wasn't until Arthur tried to climb up after him, nearly breaking his arm, that Merlin finally came down. He calmly accepted his identity and began training to be a dragonlord.

When they were thirteen, they fought a griffin together. Merlin lighting up the lance with ethereal blue fire and Arthur impaling the beast.

At fourteen, the boys faced a Sidhe. Then they killed a manticore and vanquished the questing beast.

The next year, Arthur kissed Merlin for the first time, which then turned into much more. Soon after, Merlin discovered, to his disappointment, that he couldn't pet the unicorn anymore. But taking Arthur as his lover made up for it.

* * *

Now they were eighteen. Arthur was hunting in the forest with the long bow Nimueh had made. He had long since banished Merlin from going hunting with him. The warlock may be powerful but he could not be quiet if his life depended on it.

That was how he stumbled upon the patrol from Camelot. Their magic wards must have gotten weak. Nobody from Camelot had ever found them in the past thirteen years. Ironically enough, they weren't even looking for him, the knights were only sent out with an announcement.

"You there! Boy! Take us to your village!" One of the men shouted. There were five in all, red clad and on horseback.

Arthur picked up the rabbits he had shot and obediently led them back to the village.

Nimueh peered out the window the instant she heard the clatter of horses. She nearly fainted when Arthur came into view surrounded by Camelot red.

"Merlin! Merlin, go out there and find out what's happened. They'll recognize me. They've got Arthur!"

Merlin tripped out of the house and hurried to the village square. He slipped in between Arthur and his friend Will. "What's going on?"

Arthur gave him a reassuring smile. "They're not here for me." He explained in a low voice. "They're just messengers."

"Attention!" The leader of the knights called out. "I am Sir Leon of Camelot. King Uther has issued a proclamation. In two fortnights' time there will be a tournament at Camelot. Any available bachelor aged between fourteen and forty living in the five kingdoms may attend. The winner will get the Lady Morgana's hand in marriage as well as the throne when Uther passes."

The villagers began murmuring amongst themselves.

"There will be several days of competition to test one's strength and soundness of character. At the end of the week, King Uther will decide on the victor. May the best man win."

Arthur, Will, and Merlin wandered away from the crowd.

"Are you going to do it?" Merlin asked Will.

"You know me. I hate those nobility types. I've got no reason to marry a princess. Imagine me, Prince William of Ealdor."

Merlin snorted and turned to Arthur. "You're entering, aren't you."

Arthur gave him a soft smile. "I have to Merlin. I want a chance to prove myself and I want to see Camelot again."

"Then I'm going with you." Merlin announced defiantly.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Will laughed. "That's nice and all, but Nimueh's never gonna let you guys go."

* * *

"Absolutely not! Merlin will get killed. And you, Arthur, why do you even want to go? Morgana is your half sister, you can't marry her."

"I don't care about winning. I just want to test myself against the other men." Arthur tried to explain.

"C'mon please? We'll take care of each other." Merlin made puppy eyes at Nimueh.

She sighed. "Even if I say no, you two till sneak out in the middle of the night anyway. Might as well help you get ready."

Merlin jumped up and hugged her. Arthur kissed her cheek. "Thank you."


	2. The Tournament

Merlin and Arthur joined the steady stream of people riding into Camelot. They had met Gwaine along the way in a bar fight and Lancelot in the forest. Merlin greatly liked both of them but Arthur didn't seem to trust them entirely. Probably jealous.

Arthur nudged his horse closer to Merlin. "I need a fake name."

"Um. Matthew."

"No, I don't want to sound like a peasant."

"Fine, my lord." Merlin replied sarcastically. "Dagonet."

"A fool's name. Something more noble."

"Peredur?"

"Not feeling it. "

Merlin groaned. "What about… Tristan. Like your uncle's name."

Arthur looked thoughtful. "That works."

"Good. Now you can go find us somewhere to set up our tent."

"All right. Fine. I'll do all the hard work while you sit on your horse looking pretty."

Merlin grinned smugly. "Exactly."

* * *

All the men were to keep their faces hidden during the tournament. This way, Uther could not tell his knights and nobles from others. Arthur kept his helmet on during the day and his hood over his face at night. Merlin designed a crest for his shield, surcoat, and cape. It had a bird of prey flying with a dragon in black on a yellow background.

"The bird," Arthur had said, "for you, Merlin. And a dragon for my father and yours. Black and yellow like the shield of Camelot."

Merlin had just smiled and magicked the image onto the shield.

* * *

The first round in the tournament was simply one to one combat. This would weed out those not strong or fast enough to defend their kingdom. All the locals turned out to watch the men fight. Merlin sat anxiously in the stands, watching his lover and observing the competition.

One man , Valiant, gave Merlin a bad feeling. He watched the man fighting carefully. When his opponent went down, Valiant pressed his shield against him. Three snakes slithered right out of his shield and bit the man, killing him instantly.

Merlin glanced at the scoreboard. Arthur was facing Valiant next! He crept behind the stands where no one could see him.

When Valiant moved in sight of Uther during the bout, Merlin whispered a spell bringing the snakes to life. Valiant vainly tried to conceal his shield but it was no use. Uther jumped up immediately and sentenced the man to death.

Later in the afternoon, another boy, Gilli, revealed himself as a magic user and was arrested as well.

Arthur easily defeated the rest of his opponents. Merlin had screamed himself hoarse by the end of the day. After the first day, about two hundred men went home, leaving two hundred more.

The second day was jousting and using the crossbow. An assassin, Myror was found amongst the competitors. He was arrested and executed, not before injuring Arthur with a lance. Merlin indignantly cursed him while using his magic to heal the wound. At the end, another hundred went home.

Day three was a capture the flag sort of game. The men were split into two teams and put on opposite side of the darkling woods. Those with leadership stood out as well as men with stealth and strategy. Arthur, having natural leadership in his royal blood or something like that, did remarkably well. But of course, Merlin wasn't surprised.

When the game was over, fifty men were eliminated.

That night was a feast. Merlin made a golden mask that looked like the sun for Arthur. With it, he wore a black tunic embroidered in gold.

"We need something to hide your hair. It's too obvious."

Arthur ran his fingers through said hair self-consciously. "I like my hair."

"I like it too, Arthur." Merlin said impatiently. "But we can't have anyone recognize you." He waved his hand over Arthur's head until his hair turned auburn.

Arthur twisted around, trying to see his hair. Merlin sighed and pulled him over to the washbasin.

"I can't work that color Merlin! It messes with my skin tone." Arthur lamented when he saw his reflection in the water.

"I can't believe you just said that. I didn't think you were _that_ vain. Who cares how you look?"

"I do."

Merlin pushed his hair out of his face and straightened his collar. "I still think you're beautiful and that's all that matters."

Arthur grinned. "You sure you don't want to come with me?"

"Nah. I need to polish your armor, patch up your shield, and sharpen your sword."

"But you can do that in a second with your magic."

Merlin pushed him out of the tent. "You have fun and tell me about it later." He blew Arthur a kiss.

"Yes darling."

* * *

Arthur found Lancelot in the banquet hall. The other man didn't recognize him so Arthur just introduced himself as 'Tristan'.

Arthur dined with impeccable table manners and made small talk with his neighbors. He made sure not to touch any of the alcohol, Arthur wanted to have his wits the next day. After dinner, he danced with several ladies of the court.

Arthur could remember that snowy winter day that Nimueh had taught both him and Merlin how to waltz. Merlin, of course, was hopeless and kept tripping over his feet. But Arthur was a natural. Merlin had mumbled something about stupid blonde prats with royal dancing genes.

Near the end of the night, Arthur was approached by Morgana herself. "My lady."

"And what is your name, good sir?"

"Tristan, my lady."

"My dear Tristan, do tell me, what would you do if you won this competition?"

"Nothing against you, my lady, but I shouldn't want to marry you."

Morgana wasn't upset, instead she sounded curious. "Oh? And why is that?"

"I have my beloved and I don't need another."

"What is her name?"

"His name Merlin."

"His?"

"Yes my lady, what of it?" Arthur asked defiantly.

"Nothing at all Tristan. I should like to meet this man."

"I'm sure you will soon enough. And to answer your question. If I won, I would let you marry whomever you please."

Morgana smiled. "Thank you Tristan. And good luck tomorrow."

"Thank you my lady."

* * *

Arthur slipped into the tent late at night. He discarded his costume and wiggled into the bedroll. Merlin automatically shifted over so he could curl up at Arthur's side.

Arthur pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Good night, love."

* * *

The fourth day was an obstacle course in the forest again. There were magical beasts, older knights, and difficult physical barriers. Arthur fought an obnoxious goblin, a vicious cockatrice, and a couple serkets. By the end, only twenty-five of the original four hundred were left.

The next day was a sort of scavenger hunt and espionage exercise. The mission was to break into Camelot and find each clue. In the clue would be a riddle that would direct them to the next instruction. Along the way, they had to dodge servants and nobles. If they were seen, they would be eliminated.

Arthur had spent the past ten years hunting and tracking. He knew how to move silently and work with deft fingers. He and eleven others moved on to the next round.

On the sixth day, the men were tested for their intelligence and tact. They were brought into the council chambers to listen to the kingdom's problems. Each was to find a reasonable solution to food shortages, land squabbles, and other situations. Then the king asked each about their stances on different issues.

"Tristan. Tell me, what are your views concerning magic?"

Arthur, to his credit, didn't stumble. "I understand your laws sire and I recognize why they have been enforced. Honestly though? Were I the ruler of this kingdom, I would lift the ban on magic." There were gasps around the room and Uther stood up. "Yet I have not experienced the evils of magic, like you have, your highness. Perhaps if I were put in your position, I would agree whole-heartedly with your stance."

Pacified, Uther sat back down again. At his side, Morgana was beaming at Arthur.

Arthur was pretty sure he was going to be sent home for his outspoken behavior. But he knew he couldn't lie about what he believed in. At least Merlin would be happy.

Surprisingly he wasn't eliminated. That meant Arthur was part of the final six. Merlin was so excited that he kept kissing Arthur repeatedly.

Morgana found him later to congratulate him.

"I didn't think I would make it after what I said today."

She laughed. "You weren't, but I get a vote in who stays. I admired you standing up to him like that and I agree with your views. So I pulled some strings. "

"Then I have to thank you, my lady."

"Ar- Tristan?" Merlin slipped out of the tent to see him and Morgana. "My lady."

Morgana glanced from Merlin to Arthur. "Would this be your Merlin?"

"Yes, it would."

"And is the bird on your crest also be a merlin?"

"You are correct again."

"Then you are very lucky to have each other. I wish you the best of luck, Tristan."

"Thank you my lady. Good night."

Merlin looked after her, bemused. "It wouldn't be awful marrying her."

Arthur swatted his ear. "Why you little trollop. You're mine."

"Yeah, yeah. Do you know what the challenge is tomorrow?"

"There's a wraith I need to fight in the afternoon."

"How the hell are you going to kill something that's already dead?"

"Dunno. I thought you'd know."

Merlin sighed. "Wow thanks. We need to figure out how to keep you alive." He tugged Arthur back to the tent and began poring over his books.

* * *

The next morning Arthur set off into the city at the invitation of the king. The final six contestants were having a meeting of some sort.

Merlin heard this through the blacksmith's daughter, Gwen. She was helping him find a sword "fit for a prince". Merlin quickly bought a fine sword for Arthur and snuck into the castle. He vividly remembered the last time he had been in the dungeons. Merlin walked past cell after cell until he came to the cavern entrance.

"Dragon! I need your help."

Kilgharrah's chains clanked as he flew from his perch. "Young warlock. You have grown."

"It's good to see you too. Now can you do me a favor? I'm sort of in a hurry."

"What is it you ask of me?"

"I need a sword that can kill the dead."

"And so you need a dragon's breath. I will do it, but pay heed to my words. Arthur, and only Arthur, can wield the sword. Nobody else may use it."

"Agreed." Merlin pulled out the sword and levitated it to the dragon's level.

Kilgharrah released a stream of pearly smoke over the blade. Merlin quickly conjured a shield of air to protect himself. The sword gleamed with an iridescent shimmer. Merlin was sure nothing, not stone or rust, could ruin that sword.

"Excalibur." He whispered.

"Indeed young warlock. I am finished, you make take it."

Merlin pulled it back towards him and held it reverently. "Thank you Kilgharrah." He said breathlessly as he ran back into the tunnel.

On the way up, Merlin once again spotted Arthur's hallway. This time there were no torches or guards posted. Merlin was glad they had rescued Arthur from his prison. Nobody should have to live like that.

Above him, the bell tower clanged. Merlin picked up a sprint.

Arthur was waiting by the arena, waiting for his turn. "God Merlin, are you ever on time?"

"Oh hello Arthur, it's lovely to see you too. What was I up to today? I don't know, running around the citadel trying to save your life? Nothing too strenuous."

Arthur pecked Merlin on the cheek. "Thank you. What have you got me?"

Merlin presented him the sword. "Excalibur, forged in a dragon's breath, made just for you."

Arthur picked it up and hefted the weight. "This is an excellent sword. Where did you get it?"

"The blacksmith."

"It's perfect. This is why I love you."

Merlin beamed at him. He took off the neckerchief he usually wore and tied it around Arthur's bicep. "A favor from your paramour."

A gong sounded.

"Well go on." Merlin gave Arthur a little push. "Good luck Arthur."

He watched his lover stride confidently into the arena. Each contestant would have ten minutes with the wraith. After the time was up, the next man would enter. If nobody was able to kill it, each would get to try again.

Arthur twirled his wrist in his signature move and settled into an en garde position. The wraith was dressed in all black and supposedly the resurrection of Tristan DuBois. He was also a formidable knight. The last three men to go up barely made a scratch on him but had received several wounds.

Arthur and the wraith circled each other, blades darting in and out. They lunged and parried and feinted. Arthur caught the wraith in the thigh but only black smoke came out of the cut. The real Tristan slashed Arthur's shoulder. By the end of ten minutes, not much had happened. Arthur exited the arena out of breath and irritable. Merlin handed him water and checked on his shallow cut.

They watched with baited breath as the last two men faced the wraith. One of the men found an opening and plunged his sword into the wraith's chest. The blade passed right through and nothing happened. The wraith pulled himself off the sword and lopped the man's head off. Merlin winced as blood spurted from the dead man's body.

"Poor Owain."

Then the remaining five men went through their order again.

Pellinore, who had been previously injured, stepped into the arena again. His reflects gradually slowed as the man's injuries began to take their toll. He was eventually also cut down by the black knight. And so five became four.

Then it was Arthur's turn again. Merlin had hastily healed Arthur's scratch on his shoulder as the bell rang. Arthur stepped into the arena calmly. He jabbed and slashed with a new energy that was absent before. This time, Arthur found another opening as the wraith was growing careless. He stepped forward and thrust Excalibur into the black knight. The wraith let out an unearthly keen and exploded.

There was silence. Merlin jumped up and led the crowd in cheering.

Uther stood before his throne. "We have our winner. Reveal yourself, lad."

Arthur drew himself up proudly. He wrenched off his helmet and threw it on the ground. "My name is Arthur Pendragon. _Hello father_."


	3. The Return

Chaos immediately erupted from the stands. Arthur had been proclaimed dead eighteen years ago, yet this young man had an uncanny resemblance to the late Queen.

Morgana looked stunned, but it was nothing compared to the king. Uther's face had drained of all color and his hands began to shake.

"Prove it!" Someone called.

"Yeah!" Another joined in. "Prove it!"

Soon the whole crowd was chanting.

Arthur spread his hands. "Ask any of the knights. Thirteen years ago, they were sent out everyday for a year to search for me after I escaped the castle. Description, a five-year-old boy, blue eyes, blond hair, fair skin, birthmark on the right shoulder." He recited by memory. "I have the birthmark to prove it. Merlin..."

But he was already there. Merlin had hopped over the stands and walked to Arthur's side. He quickly stripped Arthur of his armor and chainmail. Arthur pushed down the collar of his shirt to reveal his right shoulder. There was indeed a birthmark there.

He lifted his hand. "My mother's ring. The court physician gave it to me when I was young." The silver band glinted in the sunlight, and many recognized it as Ygraine's favorite ring.

Uther still hadn't said a word and was now staring glassy-eyed into nothingness. Morgana stood up in his stead. "Arthur Pendragon, I proclaim you the victor of this tournament. You will receive my hand in marriage and be named the heir to Camelot."

"Lady Morgana. I will release you from your duty and decline your hand, you may marry whom you choose. But I will gladly accept my birthright as heir to the throne."

Morgana smiled widely while Uther twitched violently at his words. "I must discuss this with the council." He said weakly.

"Of course," Arthur replied generously, but his eyes were cold. Uther and the council members made to leave.

Merlin surprised Arthur by throwing his arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "I'm proud of you."

"I couldn't have done it without you."

"Pfft. It was nothing."

"My lovely, dearest Merlin. So modest." Arthur tipped his chin and, in front of everyone, swooped in and kissed Merlin.

There were a few wolf whistles and catcalls. Uther, who hadn't left yet, turned a shade of puce. On the other hand, Morgana's smile increased in brilliance. She looked on the brink of swooning and telling them how cute they were.

Merlin quickly dragged Arthur out of the arena. "Really Arthur? In front of your father?"

"I don't care what he thinks of me, I'll never be good enough for him. He's my father only in blood, nothing more."

A page ran up to them. "King Uther will require your presence after the council meeting."

Merlin and Arthur followed the boy through winding halls until they came to a stop outside the council room. After the page ran off, Arthur glanced at Merlin meaningfully.

"I usually don't approve, but since I'm not a prince yet...do you think we could…?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "You want me to magically eavesdrop on the meeting."

"Er yes?"

He whispered the spell and suddenly they could hear the men as if they were in the room.

_"- is it really him, sire?" One was saying._

_The king sighed heavily. "There is no way to tell for certain if he is my son or not. But he does look like Ygraine and fits the description."_

_"But how is he alive?" Another man asked._

_"We assumed after searching for a year that he was either dead or captured. It's a wonder he hasn't been killed." A third council member explained. _

_"Even if it really is the prince and not a fraud, how do we know he isn't back for revenge?"_

_"What would you have me do? I can't go back on my word, the people know he's won." Uther sounded frustrated._

_"We could arrange for an accident to_ _occur." A new voice suggested._

Merlin gasped. "They want to kill you!"

Arthur just shushed him.

_"That would be too suspicious. And he has Morgana on his side."_

_"But can we trust him as the next ruler?"_

_"He _did _win the challenges, fair and square." Yet another man piped up._

_"He could have been using magic." Someone argued. "You all heard what he said about it."_

_"No son of mine has magic!" Uther growled. "The bloodline of the Pendragons is pure."_

_"Yet the fidelity of their partners is not."_

_There was a shocked silence._

_"What are you implying?" The king roared._

_"Nothing my lord, I was only…"_

_"Ygraine would never! And Vivienne… I won't say Morgana is a mistake, but I regret it."_

_"And what of that boy with him? His _inamorato_?"_

_"He will prove to be a feeble ruler if he continues his dalliance." One of the council members intoned._

Arthur's jaw dropped open. "All right, let me at him."

Merlin caught him at the last moment. "Stop Arthur. Barging in there is going to do nothing. Just prove them all wrong, all right? You will be the best king Camelot has ever seen."

Arthur sighed and stepped away from the door. "And _you_, will be at my side as sorcerer consort."

Merlin giggled. "I don't think that's a valid title."

"When I'm king," Arthur crowed, "it will be a position. Knight's honor."

That was when the doors were thrown open. "Ah Arthur." Uther said calmly as if wasn't about to plot his son's death a few moments ago. "Do come in, we have some questions for you."

Arthur moved forward while Merlin dallied awkwardly in the hall. "Don't be ridiculous, you're coming with me." He pulled Merlin into the room with him.

The council members perceptively, did not show their dissent. "And this young man is?"

"Merlin. This is Merlin. He comes with me everywhere." Arthur dared them to oppose him.

The council members just looked bored.

"Arthur, where have you been all these years?"

Arthur glanced at Merlin who gave him an imperceptible nod.

"I was taken in by a close friend of my mother's, sire."

"And her name would be?"

"Nimueh, your majesty."

Uther gasped.

Arthur continued on blithely. "She took Merlin in as her ward when his parents died. The two of them came to Camelot and _rescued_ me."

The king spluttered. "Rescued? You were living the life of a prince, you were…"

"Imprisoned underground, malnourished, deprived, beaten, and punished for nothing other than being born."

Some of the council members made surprised noises. They obviously hadn't been told the full story.

Merlin's hand found its way into Arthur's and he squeezed. Merlin always got upset when he heard the story, his indignant anger over Arthur's childhood. Arthur squeezed back because it was okay, they had moved on past that. It had taken a lot of time and many tears for Arthur to accept who he was and to be able to talk about it nonchalantly. He was glad Merlin had been there to be his rock, his anchor.

"Yet you were kidnapped!"

"I went willingly." Arthur could still remember the day when an eager little boy and pretty nice lady burst into his room. He recalled taking Merlin's tiny hand and Nimueh's larger one without looking back. They chanted a spell and Arthur was whisked into a new home, a new life with a _real_ family. He remembered at the last minute to tack on a hasty, "Sire."

Uther was seething. "She has poisoned your mind against me."

"Had you taken the time to raise me like a son and not an animal, I would not think this way. I could have been a loyal, obedient, doting son and prince but you lost your chance eighteen years ago."

"I will not be spoken to that way!"

Arthur pulled on an impassive face and lowered his voice. "Of course sire."

"You were my beloved son that was stolen from me by an enchantress. I don't know why you would think otherwise."

"You may have lied to your people and yourself but you do yourself no good by lying to me."

"You speak treason, boy!"

Arthur sighed and counted to ten in his head. "My apologies sire. You may continue with your questioning."

"What of your companion?" A council member asked timidly.

"He can find work here as a servant or even perhaps an apprentice," the king said dismissively.

"I was hoping for something higher than that." Arthur suggested pointedly.

"Oh?"

"I would like Merlin to be one of my advisors. He is very clever, he's good with sums, knows the land, the people, and the history. I think it would be a good position, if you don't object your majesty."

Uther gritted his teeth. "Of course Arthur. I see nothing wrong with your demands." He glared at Merlin, making him squirm.

"But he is a peasant!" A scandalized voice complained.

"As am I. Therefore we know the people on a different level."

They couldn't argue with that.

The "prudish old coots", as Merlin called them, asked every question possible without mercy. Arthur tried to answer them smoothly and honestly as he could without implicating Merlin. By the end of three hours, he was getting annoyed. He was still in half of his armor and hadn't eaten since before the tournament that afternoon. When were these _idiots_ going to understand that he wasn't part of some elaborate plan to overthrow the king?

This, of course did not get past Merlin. He coughed loudly. "Sirs, your majesty, is there a chance you could continue this tomorrow? Arthur is tired and hungry. Perhaps you could adjourn your questioning."

"Impudence! How dare you speak out of turn?"

Merlin took a step back from the angry council member.

Arthur stepped in front of Merlin, protectively. "Merlin's right. You've kept me long enough. I need my injuries checked for infection and bandaged properly." That was a blatant lie. Merlin had already taken care of that. But it was true that he was starved and exhausted.

Uther looked surprised, just noticing Arthur was still in his battle gear. "Yes, I agree. We will continue at another time. You are dismissed."

Arthur made his escape with Merlin in tow. "You shouldn't have spoken out like that."

"No 'thanks for getting me out of a stuffy meeting with nagging geezers'? You've got the whole ungrateful, pompous prince routine down really well.

"Merlin! Someone's going to hear you and I'm not going to protect you when they arrest you."

"Mmhm. Then you'll get bored and lonely at night so you'll have to bust me out."

"That _is_ the only reason I keep you around. To entertain me."

"Right. Anything I can do for you now?"

"You can fetch me my dinner and clean my armor."

Merlin pouted. "Despite what you think, I'm not actually your servant. You've got other people to do that stuff for you."

"But ordering you around is so much fun!"

Merlin swatted his ear.

"Oi! You just assaulted the crown prince!"


End file.
